


Demands

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lilian Cho:<br/>Severus/Draco or Severus/Draco/Harry, your choice.<br/>Either during DH or post-DH with Snape surviving =DDD<br/>Mmm...prompt: "We're not really enemies, we love each other, really."<br/>Or if that's too sappy, "enemies" *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demands

Severus had had to be hard on the boy that last year. Ignoring him, sneering at him, berating him. It had been almost as difficult as the knowledge that he had been certain he would not survive this.

But then he had. And more, he was free. Severus had never contemplated this fate. Never wondered what he’d do after. Because he had been certain that after would involve angels and harps, or, far more likely in his case, devils with pitchforks.

He squirmed mentally through the Ministry ceremony thanking him and all the others for all they had done for the Wizarding World, then returned to Spinner’s End. Now what was he to do with himself?

The answer came in the form of a glowering boy whose silver eyes seemed to cut through him sharper than a knife. Draco glowered at him even as he pleaded for Snape’s help. A Malfoy to the end. “Whatever you might think of me now, the fact remains that my family needs your help. You know what he did to us. What he did to our home. The least you could do was speak to the Ministry on our behalf so that they don’t take every last knut from us? We’ll need every resource we have if the Manor is ever to be cleansed of the filth he left behind. If you do this, I swear, I’ll never bother you again. Just…please help us?”

Severus blinked. “Why would you think I would not help you, Draco?” The thought of never seeing this sharp face again stung, but for now, he let it pass. They could revisit that again at a later date.

The question seemed to catch the boy by surprise. “I thought you hated me.”

Severus sighed. Ridiculous boy. “Perhaps you missed the part where I was merely playing a role this past year, Draco?”

Draco flushed. “No, sir.” There was a long pause. “So…you’ll help us, then?”

The smile the boy gave him when he nodded made his heart swell. Perhaps it was time to finally move on with his life? He snorted mentally at what Lucius would say to that, then waved the boy inside so they could discuss the details.


End file.
